Learn To Love
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: When Madam Red is your guardian, things can get tough. Annabelle has to put up with Ciel, who doesn't seem to like her that much, but once the two realize the true feelings they have for each other, everything changes. CielxOC


**Moth: **All right, a short author's note ! FIRST EVER BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI fanfic on here from me. I've been writing Death Note FF, and now I'm branching out! This is mainly CielxOC, I haven't seen many of those. It sort of follows the story, but at the same time it just doesn't. Kind thoughts and criticism would be lovely. Oh, and Annabelle is 13, slightly older than Ciel. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The moment Madam Red saw the unhappiness on my face, she wrapped her red arm around me and hugged me. <em>Why did this have to happen to me? <em>My mother could've given me to any other of her friends, but no, she decided to hand me off to Angelina. I couldn't stand how frivolous she was, and how she wanted me to act like a lady _all_ the time.

"Lady Annabelle, are you all right?" Sebastian asked me. I froze and knew if I spoke my mind, I'd get yelled at horribly by Madam Red. I inhaled and exhaled sharply while playing with the outfit she had dressed me in this morning.

"Oh, yes I am quite fine Sebastian." I tried my best to fake my way though the tiny conversation with the butler.

"Well, that's quite good. Are you enjoying your tea?" Oh no, another question. I glanced sideways at Madam Red and she had the look of death plastered all over her face. Once again, I couldn't speak my mind.

"Yes, it's quite good. Thank you for asking Sebastian." He nodded, bowed, and smiled at me.

"You don't look content Annabelle." Ciel's voice piped in. I glared at the boy with the eye patch and felt my free hands curl into fists. I wanted to smack that little brat with all my might. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was lying."

"Now, now, now Ciel, Annabelle is tired from the ride over here. That's all, she is having a wonderful time, aren't you darling?" I glared at Ciel, but smiled at Madam. As I began to let my thoughts wander, I caught some of what Sebastian was saying about tea. I glanced over to see Grell completely intrigued with Sebastian and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Grell,"

"Y-Yes M'lady?" He shakily answered. With Grell as our butler, there was never a dull moment in Madam Red's house. Either he screwed something up and she yelled at him, or he did something the wrong way and she'd still yell at him. Every day was something completely different. Although, I'd rather live with Sebastian. He was much nicer than Madam and a lot more experienced than Grell.

"Learn something from Sebastian." She stated.

"Y…Yes." He hung his head and I let my eyes wander back towards Ciel, who oddly was staring at me, until our eyes connected. I mouthed 'what' to him and he turned away. I turned back to Madam Red.

"Just look at him," her left hand extended and appeared to be rubbing Sebastian's back side. I tried my best to contain my laughter as Sebastian looked quite shocked. "His physic, you should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." I rolled my eyes at her comment and continued to sip the tea I was given.

"Ahem, Madam Red." Ciel stated.

"Oh, heh, sorry I couldn't help it. It looked like he needed a physical." She said nervously.

"I'm sure that's why…" I mumbled. Her nervous face soon turned deadly and she glared at me.

"Just a doctors habit."

My mother was such a kind women, and when she first gave birth to me all I can remember were her sweet songs that she used to sing. I remember when her and Madam Red first became friends. It was shortly after I could walk. The only reason I remember all of these memories was because mama told me all about them. Madam Red would come over every single day and talk with my mother. When we found out my mom was ill, there had been a long conversation between her and Angelina. Having it only been three years ago, and having lost her only a year ago the pain of losing her was creeping up on me every now and then. When Madam Red wasn't screaming or yelling at me, she would tell me how much I reminded her of my mother. When she told me that she had lost her own child and husband, I understood why my mom gave me to her. Although, I wish she hadn't.

"Watch it!" Madam Red's voice caught me off guard on my thoughts. "You'd best keep your darling paws off my nephew." Madam Red was yelling at Lau for something I quite didn't pay much attention to.

"Annabelle?" Ciel's voice came and I turned to look at him. "To be nice and a good host, also to save you the embarrassment of being left alone with those two, would you like to join me in my study?" Why would Ciel ask me to spend time with him. No, it's nothing too personal, I'm sure he's being generous and Sebastian might've wanted him to ask me anyways. I glanced back at Madam and Lau and made my decision.

"Lady Annabelle, I would take my young master's invitation." Sebastian said sweetly. I looked up at him and then at Ciel. I stood up and walked over to my guardian's nephew.

"Of course." I said smiling sweetly, but it was totally fake. Ciel nodded and we exited the room. "Thank you…I suppose." He groaned as Madam's voice died down. As we walked down the hall, I heard voices from behind. Finny, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin were running around.

"Master? Lady Annabelle?" The two of us stopped and came face to face with Sebastian.

"Today's dessert is Deep-Dish pie made with apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests, or just Lady Annabelle?" I wasn't too into being alone with Ciel. I think he just wanted to be kind and make up, for some strange reason, for almost getting me in trouble with his aunt, aka, my guardian. I stared at Ciel as he spoke to Sebastian.

"Bring it to my study. Annabelle and I will eat it there. I'm done here." Ciel continued to walk and I glanced back at Sebastian. I smiled and then followed Ciel.

"Ciel…wait." I quietly hollered. He turned back and I accidentally bumped into him. "Ouch."

"What was that for?" he asked nastily.

"It wasn't because I did it on purpose." I paused for a moment and then spoke again, out of will. "How can you stand her?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Madam Red? She constantly yells at me, but at the same time, she's the only little memory of my mom I have left." I looked away and tried not to get all sentimental about what I had said.

"Y…You lost your mom?" he asked.

"Doesn't Madam Red tell you anything? Yes, I lost my mother. My father just left her the night I was conceived and Madam Red is my only family. Goodness…" Ciel opened the door and we stood there for a moment.

"Well, finally we have some peace and quiet." He said softly.

"Mhmm." I hesitated before opening my mouth again. "Ciel, how come you wanted me to come with you?" Before he could answer someone grabbed him and then me. I tried to scream, but they put something over my mouth and everything went black.

_"Annabelle, come here sweetheart." My mother's voice echoed in my mind. I pranced over to her and smiled. Angelina was standing there, smiling and crying. I cocked my head to the side and saw mother sitting in her bed. _

_"Mother, is everything all right?" I asked running over and hugging her. The hug lasted longer than it usually would. _

_"Annabelle Grace, you do know that I am ill, right?" I nodded. "The doctors said that I may leave you, and if that is to happen, Madam Red is going to be taking care of you. She will be your legal guardian." I felt the tears swell in my eyes as my mother told me this information. How could she leave me? I loved her, didn't she know that? How could she leave me?_

I awoke to see Ciel sitting next to me, tied up and lethargic. I looked at myself and saw I was tied up as well. His face looked bloody, like he had been hit or punched. I wanted to scream, but there were other men there and I could see they had guns.

"I thought it might be you. You shame your family Azzurro Vanel." I sat there and thought for a moment. He had been in the room playing billiards with Ciel and Madam Red. He had a scar across his face and I tried to scoot closer to Ciel.

"And who is this Ciel Phantomhive, you're little girlfriend?" Azzurro smirked down at me and I looked away. "Humph, do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia? You English men have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours." He squatted down near us and I tired to move closer and hide behind Ciel. I had never been more terrified in my entire life. I had no idea why I was brought into this, it made no sense.

"She is not my girlfriend! Whatever you do, don't hurt her." Ciel stated.

"What…?" I said.

"Not your girlfriend, eh? Anyway, we found a drug trail." Azzurro stated. I looked at Ciel and glanced at the man out of the corner of my eye.

"The pharmacy act of 1868, listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the queen's decree. I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." This still had nothing to do with me, so why was I here? I knew I should've faked sick like Grell told me to this morning. The man grabbed Ciel's face and made him look at him. I sat there worried that he was going to harm Ciel. _How come I'm worried? Ciel almost got me in trouble with Madam Red earlier! But he also invited me to go and relax with him. _This guy was really creepy up close. I had so many urges to run away, but I couldn't. I sighed and laid back against the wall.

"If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." Azzurro pointed a gun at Ciel. I felt my body begin to shake from fear.

"You little brat, don't you underestimate me." I disliked the feeling of being powerless. I was 100% powerless. I couldn't save Ciel or myself, and I couldn't have saved my mom. I watched Azzurro stand there and point the gun at us. "My men are already waiting at your estate, where's the key? Spit it out soon or I'll kill your little girlfriend here." My eyes grew wide at his warning.

"Oh I think she'll be all right, but you had better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch." How was he so sure about this? If we lived after today, I was going to attack him. Who the heck cares about Madam Red and her instructions on how a lady should act? How should a lady act when mad at a gentleman? All of a sudden he kicked Ciel in the face.

"Ahhh! Ciel!" I watched him fall to the ground. "Ciel, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Fine Annabelle, don't worry." He managed to say. So what if I hated Ciel, he just got hit in the face, I didn't hate him _that_ much to be a sadist and watch him be harmed.

"…the time for talk is over!" Azzurro said over the phone. "You'll be sorry you little Phantomhive brat! Hmm, well what should I do with your girlfriend here? Maybe I'll keep her, and just kill you." He came closer to me, pulling me up by my braids. He cupped my face and smirked at me. "Yes, I think she'll do nicely."

"Don't hurt her!" Ciel shouted.

"No, Ciel, I'm fine." I was trying my best to seem brave, and not have Ciel get hurt anymore than he already was. "Let go of me you stupid man!" I tried to squirm, but he kneed me in the stomach and I fell back.

"Annabelle…" I heard him say quietly. I began to cough a little bit. "Don't hurt her, she isn't even involved in this." Ciel was sticking up for me. I wasn't sure whether to cry or scream at him. I was flattered that he wanted to help me, but if he did so he might get himself killed. I didn't need somebody's blood on my hands, especially my guardian's nephew.

"Ciel, I'm fine…" I chocked out. I looked back at Azzurro.

"Such a shame that this little bitch is such a brat. You'd make many men happy, wouldn't you?" He cupped my face yet again and looked at me. He pushed me up against the wall and held me there with his lower body. As soon as I felt his hands move lower, I did something that I should never do, I spit in his face, which earned me a slap and a kick.

"Annabelle stop it!" Ciel cried.

"You're nothing but a stupid cunt!" I felt his foot come in contact with my face and hit my nose hard. I twitched as I laid on the ground near Ciel. I looked up at him and he had anger on his face.

"You're so stupid…you're going to get yourself killed…" I sighed and laid my head down. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I could reunite with my mother, but then Madam Red would lose another friend. I couldn't possibly do that to her. I heard Ciel chuckle a little bit. I quizzically looked at him. "That's too bad, it seems as though your little game of fetch is over." I watched Azzurro kick Ciel.

"Just shut your mouth you damn brat!"

"Stop hurting him!" I cried out. "Don't kick him!" What was going on with me? I never act like this.

"Stupid…keep…your…mouth…shut." Ciel managed to say. I looked at Azzurro and felt his foot connect with my stomach. He then kicked me in the face and back a few more times. The amount of pain that I received from his blows weren't enough to mask any other pain I had, but it really did hurt. He kicked me closer to Ciel and I laid there, helpless, and bruised. I felt the tears fall down my face. I wanted to help Ciel, but right now, right now all I could do was lay there, and pray that a miracle would happen.


End file.
